A MInecraft Story
by TrueComebackKid
Summary: This is my first story ever published online. I always wanted to make stories for people, and I really hope you enjoy a story, about friends, a headset, and of a boy who will stay in the game, he always loved.


A Minecraft Story

_Introduction: Hello Japan!_

There once was a group of friends who loved to play Minecraft. Their names were Allen, Tavion, Jonathan, and Justin. In the year 2015, Notch, Minecraft's creator, had agreed with Satoro Hakashi, a game designer, to put Minecraft on his the virtual reality game console, The Virtua Gear, which links your thoughts to the game along with simple commands and makes you see, feel, taste, hear, and smell things in game. It basically puts you into the game. They would not only get to try the console, but they get to bring it home after the beta test before it gets in stores. It was a good idea on the phone, but Tavion had second thoughts.

"I dunno, this seems pretty risky, going all the way to Japan to test some game console".

Jonathan was so pumped that he didn't really care about what Tavion said. "Shut up, you're ruining this for me buzz kill!"

Justin spoke up and said "Shut up and let's go already". "Yeah, or we'll leave you for dead with some zombies", Allen said jokingly. The group continued to walk through the crowded streets of Japan.

_Chapter 1: They Arrive_

As the boys arrived to the enormous building that looked futuristic on the inside as it did outside. As the boys were walking Allen was looking at some cute girls who were staring at him and smiling and Tavion hit him hard across the head.

"Why did you do that?"! Allen said angrily. "I didn't do anything, yet"

Exactly, we can't have you hitting on girls you won't see again", Tavion said.

When they entered there were more kids from other countries who also got to try the Virtua Gear. All around them were kids from Sweden, obviously, England and many other places too. They were all here for the same purpose, to play Minecraft. Finally, the speaker along with Notch walked to a platform, and all got silent.

"Hello. My name is Satoru Hakashi. " He looked at our soon to be heroes. Welcome to Hakashi Industries. Of course, we all know why we are here; to play your favorite game as beta testers for the Virtua Gear."

Everyone cheered lightly. Jonathan, on the other hand, was so pumped he gave out a loud 'Woo-Hoo!'

Mr. Hakashi spoke, "I see we have some very enthusiastic guests. You must be our contestants from the U.S of A. Welcome to Japan.

Following that, Notch and Mr. Hakashi spoke a very short speech, and soon it was testing time. Everyone was taken to a room full of Virtua Gears all hooked up to their own portable docks. They were told to go to where their national flag was held and to lie down and put the Gears onto their head. The Virtua Gears looked like glasses but blocked your peripheral and frontal vision. They were told to close their eyes and yell activate. 3, 2, 1, A…

_Chapter 2: ctivate!_

Allen's P.O.V:

At first, it was all dark. Nothing but black, black, and more black. Then a rush of color, and it asked for a name and a login code. My name was my regular Minecraft name, but considering the fact that I was one of the first people to test this, I chose ComebackKid instead of ComebackKid61. Then, my login code, which was addressed to me along with the Minecraft disk. 00010. It was entered by my thoughts, as Notch said in the speech earlier. The name was wrong, but changed to my real name and it entered by itself. Then I saw Loading Chunks. And in a flash of light, I entered into a world, entirely made of blocks. People spawned near me, some guy named Samson, and a girl named Emilia, and then I saw my friends, then I just noticed, my hand was a rectangular prism (my geekyness kicked in). I moved toward them but just then, I thought inventory open, and I saw a book in a grid just like the one in Minecraft. I read it and the instructions said Basic Movement. It read "_Your thoughts control your actions in this world. To punch/ hit wood and mobs, think of that action. To jump, think jump. To place blocks, think place blocks. It's all connected to thoughts. Now go do what a Minecrafter does, SURVIVE!" _ As soon as I finished reading, all the actions I had to do went pretty smoothly. Everyone else figured out what to do and was breaking wood. My friends and I soon had like a full row of 64 wooden planks. We made our basic tools, swords, axes, pic-axes and with those tools we got cobblestone and were collaborating with the other players and soon, we built a huge mansion that we could all live in. Soon I felt hungry, so I ate some pork chops and we saw it getting darker. We decided to send a group out to gather resources from mobs. My group and the group from Sweden volunteered to go. It went horribly.

Tavion's P.O.V:

Allen, being the blockhead he is, thought we should go outside along with the Swedish group to get mob materials. I told him we should save that for another day, but he insisted and besides, strength in numbers right?

"Guys, this is the team from Sweden, Sven, Alana, Zack, Penelope, and Louis". Allen said to us. "They will be going with us outside to gather materials."

We all went outside with our swords in hand and we quietly laid waste to tons of zombies and other horrible mobs. I just don't know how it went wrong. All of a sudden, more and more mobs showed up and we each split up. I saw Justin killing a small horde of zombies. Allen was shooting up some skeletons with his new bow he found in a prize chest. Alana was killing a mix of mobs along with Zack. Nothing bad there either.

"AAAAHHHHH"!

There was a loud noise; I looked around to see Sven's name tag surrounded by a horde of zombies. He was barely fending them of but then I saw it. A walking green creeper, the first in the game, and it was heading right for him. I tried to run to get to him, but my health bar was too low. The last thing we heard was his voice saying avenge me, before the creeper exploded, leaving a giant crater and tons of rotten flesh and bones inside.

"NOOOOOOOO"! Alana was yelling in the direction where Sven would be standing. She was attracting the attention of more mobs.

_Chapter3: The Truth_

Jonathan's P.O.V

I saw the explosion, and I almost could have saved him. I had killed a witch earlier, and it had a splash potion of invincibility. It could have saved him; I was just too far away. The creeper killed all the other mobs and I went down to collect the materials we needed. We headed back to the fort/ mansion that we were living in thanks to the map I made. We told them what happened to Sven. They were sad at first, but realized, he would respawn at the spawn location. We didn't build far from it, so he should be back, so we waited. And waited. Soon it was daytime and we thought he might have rage quitted. But we soon learned that was not the case. Outside there was a loud noise, and we went to check it out. I sorta wish I had stayed inside, because outside in the default skin, was Herobrine, holding Sven in midair.

"I'm so glad you could come out and witness your good friend Sven being trapped in the end forever", he said with a demonic sounding voice.

"I'm so glad you came out and reared your ugly face so I could put a sword in it", Allen said. Then he reared back and charged at Herobrine with the help of a special pressure plate so powerful he jumped 16 blocks high and came down slashing Herobrine. Well more like he got caught in midair and was sent hurtling down to the ground. He landed hard in a small pond and he lost two hearts.

"Fool, while I admire your guts, your simply too weak to kill me. In this game, your levels aren't just for enchanting anymore; they increase your strength, speed and durability", Herobrine said.

"Let him go you evil swine!'', Alana said to him.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that missy. You see, I am going to play a game with you all. If you die in game, you are stuck with me until you can beat the game. I have hidden an end portal in this world, but you have to find it, just like in the Minecraft you normally play. I will be waiting there. But, the monsters you face get stronger the more time you are there, so it is best you choose wisely, because the farther they are the more dangerous, and you might meet Sven's fate too".

In a fiery blast, Herobrine and Sven were gone.

_Chapter 4: This is real_

Justin's P.O.V

I have always thought that Herobrine was just some fake made up myth used to scare people who used to play the old versions of Minecraft, but this is anything but a myth. When he appeared, his eyes were white and shining like a star. His voice was so devilish it scared me slightly. But then Allen, who discovered along with me the hidden features of the game, launched himself and tried to cut straight through Herobrine, but ended up falling down to earth. Alana cushioned his fall with water but he still took damage. All the while he talked about his sick little game he was playing with us and it just made me want to kill him even more. What caught my attention the most though, was when he explained that our levels affect our performance in game. When he left everyone was just standing there dumbstruck at what just happened. Sven was stuck with Herobrine, we can't escape without beating the game, and worst still, Herobrine gave the monsters levels of their own, and so that increases the difficulty. This was just not our day.

"What do we do now?" Jeremy of the African contestants asked.

Alana spoke up and said, "Simple. We level up, survive, kill Herobrine, and get Sven back!"

"It's not that simple!" , Allen yelled at the shocked Alana. "We have to plan things carefully or else there will be lives lost. Sven was a good person, but his lost has taught us to be careful."

"So we're just gonna leave him?"  
"No. We are going to beat this game, and show Herobrine whose boss." Allen said triumphantly.

"Well what's your plan", I said. Allen said nothing and backed off.

"Well, I know what we can do.'' We all heard a voice and turned to see a guy who resembled Steve the Minecraft guy to a tee.

"Who the frick are you", Jonathan asked.

"I am Steve, the hero of Minecraft. I was raised by tesificates, who taught me what I know. Now, I see that you need my assistance, but I still watched you kids from afar. I saw what happened to your friend, and my greatest condolences are out to you."

"How can we trust you", Tavion said.

"Herobrine is my brother. Long ago, in the data of this game, my origin was lost to me. I was a wanderer. Then, as I beat the Enderdragon my memory flashed into my mind. Herobrine and I were raised by the testificates. They cared for us, and protected us with magnificent iron golems. Then, one day, all hell broke loose. Creepers and skeletons and all those other horrible mobs came and bombarded us with attacks. Our father took us and fled, but was injured. He cared for us until we were teenagers. He died of illness. We buried him in the snow, like he told us to, surrounded by flowers. We learned that ghast tears had healing powers and if they were brewed just right, it could bring a person back to life. We made a Nether Portal and headed carefully into the fiery world. The pig beasts did not harm us, but we were attacked by fiery spinning rods and magma cubes. Then we saw these dark skeletons, but they were taller, stronger, and didn't have bows, just swords. I still can't believe how it went down. We didn't know how fierce a ghast could be and how huge they are. We were shot at with mortar charges and had to fight off more of those fire things."

"What happened then?" I asked.

"Eventually, we were overpowered and… my brother was killed by the ghast. Enraged, I charged and killed it and took its tears and ran for the portal. Before I reached it there was a pig beast in front of it, and I rammed it to this world with me. It followed me everywhere, and I couldn't just kill it, so I took it with me. I found my brother's body back at home, but he didn't wake up like normal. I took the tears and brewed a potion to bring him back to life. It did not go as planned. I just wanted my brother back, but instead I got a monster. He wrecked our house and disappeared. I never saw him again… until now."

"Daaang. That's rough." Tavion said hesitantly.

As I tried to grasp what I just heard from this possible fake, the more I believed him. He lost his brother in one of the worst possible ways. I just can't imagine losing one of my brothers. "Steve, you're welcome to stay with us if you like. We'll build you a house too. It shouldn't take long, or you could live in our home."

"Thanks, Steve said but I can just move my house, I am a master builder after all."

_Chapter: Three Months Later_

Real World:

Newspapers have written about the kids who have been trapped in a game of death. Hakashi Industries has been sued by the multiples. Three months have passed since the contest winners got to try the Virtua Gear. Mr. Hakashi has tried everything. He considered suicide to escape the shame and humiliation that his own product could lead to his downfall. He has been on suicide watch since then.

Game World:

Character Levels:

Tavion Lv. 35

Allen Lv. 35

Justin Lv. 35

Jonathan Lv. 35

Alana Lv. 30

Jeremy Lv. 32

Steve Lv.?

Allen:

I had to keep the time since we've been stuck in this horrible place. My friends took in Alana and Jeremy, after the first month, we have lost 10 people. Most deaths were self-inflicted, while others were just tragic to watch. James, a 10 year old boy, was swarmed by zombies. I watched over James like he was my son. I ran after him after I saw the fifth zombie follow him when he went scouting for treasure. When I caught him, I saw he was near a mob spawner, and was trying his best to fend of the mobs. He was killed before I could reach him. I ran back to base which was now a fort bigger than a nether fortress. We had a pit that was dark enough to spawn mobs, and whenever we saw enough mobs, we pushed a button that showered them with fire arrows. Everyone had their duties, from mob watch, scouting, to materialist.

We had just gathered in the conference room, where we hold all of our meetings.

"All right guys, it's the weekend in the real world, so we can now relax!" I said smiling

"Whoooo!" everyone before me yelled.

Alana, who had lightened up over time said, "I believe that by the end of the next week, we should have enough materials to make an end portal."

"No, I found one." I said immediately.

"But this is much safer than going to an underground fortress." Alana said.

"Don't worry, I checked it out, everything is safe. I made a chest at the entrance that only opens when you press a secret button. I planted tons of torches and glow stone, there should only be a minimal number of mobs inside."

Everyone stared at me like I just said I killed the president.

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US?" Alana said angrily.

"I was waiting for the meeting. Then, we would wait until dawn as the mobs burned. I made a door so unwanted mobs would make it into the fortress."

"Are you an idiot? How are you still alive?"

"Cuz I got mad skills bruh, that's why, and I found some diamond and made a chest-plate in case something big happened." I said gingerly.

"Well, at least we don't have to make a portal anymore." Tavion said.

"He's got a point," said Jeremy. If we already have a portal, all we need to do is follow Allen, have plenty of arrows and bows and keep the endermen in check and we'll be fine."

"I DON'T WANT TO RISK IT!" Alana shrieked. We all went silent, and I honestly would have retaliated, had it not been that she was frustrated. She left us hastily, and soon everyone left. I was the last to leave, but as I walked from the door I looked out and could have sworn that I saw Sven. "It's just a zombie." I said to myself.

Tavion's P.O.V

After the incident at the meeting, Jonathan and I decided to go out and hunt for creepers so we could make some extra TNT and blow stuff sky high.

"Hey Tavion," Jonathan asked, "Do you agree with Allen, that we should go and finish this game as soon as possible. I think we should. We've been here for a full three months bruh; it's high time we got the crap out of here!"

"I know that dude, seriously. I see where Allen is going with his idea, but maybe we should wait and gain more levels. I mean; creeper! I call it!"

"Dang it! I thought it was grass."

We slayed stuff for a while, and headed back home before it was daytime. Sleep isn't the same in this game: you only have 5 seconds just to enjoy it. It sucks not being able to dream. Sometimes, I just wish I had waited to get this game. "Wait a second, what was that?" I asked.

"Maybe it's a zombie with a helmet on." Justin said.

"OH MY GOD: WHAT THE CRAP IS THAT THING?" I heard someone scream, and we all headed for the main room that leads outside. I wish I had not gone with them because outside was the ugliest mob I had ever seen. It was like the size of the ender dragon, had a creeper head, tons of wither skeleton arms, and seemed to levitate. Oh wait, silly me. I forgot to mention that is has swords in its hands.

"Holy mother of Minecraft that thing is creepy!" yelled Jonathan. He normally never says things like that, so he must be scared. Suddenly after he said that the name of the mob appeared on the side of my Minecraft View as the 'Lord of War'… a level 50 mob, stronger than any of us.

"How are we going to kill that thing before it kills us?" Alana asked in a scared way.

Justin yelled, "We need a strategy to defeat this mob as soon as possible so no one dies."

"Oh really? And how do you propose we do that", I asked, clearly peeved.


End file.
